I've Loved You From Hello
by rika08
Summary: songfic oneshot. fomr kenny chensey's song, 'you had me from hello. really cute oneshot between Rinoa ans Squall. Squall's being transfered and he needs to find Rinoa. Rinoa needs to find Squall, but nothing seems to be working for them. read & review!


"I hope I don't screw anything up tonight." Squall said. He finished buttoning his collar and looked into the mirror. Squall stood tall, dressed in his SeeD formal wear. His pulled down his black shirt and straightened his hack. He brushed his brown hair out of his green eyes.

"Squall, the only one who could screw anything like this up is Zell, and we're makin' sure he's kept busy." Irvine replied. He stood behinds Squall. He wore his brown jacket and black hat with his formal outfit. His holster hung next to his leg. He pat Squall on the back and motioned his head towards the door, "C'mon, let's join the party."

Squall nodded and turned from the mirror. They left Squall's room and joined the many other SeeD cadets. Everyone made their way through the halls and into the courtyard. Some came in pairs and others came separate to the Garden Ball. The courtyard was decorated in lights all around. Tables were scattered throughout the courtyard, yet still seemed to surround a gap in the courtyard. Possibly meant for dancing and chatting.

"Irvine how do you know I won't screw everything up and make a fool out of myself?" Squall asked.

"Because that would've happened already. Just relax, you'll do fine." Irvine replied.

"That's easy for you to say." Squall muttered. They began scanning the courtyard for their friends.

"Amazing, we can find Rinoa out in space, but we cant find her in the courtyard." Irvine said.

Squall smirked and nodded, "Add Quistis and Selphie to the list as well. And where's Zell?"

"I told you we'd keep him busy." Irvine said.

"Attention cadets," Squall turned in horror as Zell stood at the podium. "Welcome to the Garden Ball. The orchestra will now begin playing, so have fun and enjoy."

"Well, that could've been worse." Irvine said.

"Yeah, he could've been drunk." Squall answered. Both burst into laughter. Zell, who had not heard the remark, joined them.

"What'd I just miss?" Zell asked. This only made Squall and Irvine laugh harder.

"I don't believe it! Squall Leonhart is actually laughing. A full hearted laugh!" Squall stopped and turned around. Selphie and Quistis stood behind them. Both wore long gowns. Quistis wore a light purple gown with thin straps. Her, like always, was up In a bun, but was also decorated with a flower clip. Selphie wore a green dress accented with sequins. Her sleeves capped off leaving sheer fabric hanging off her shoulders.

"Well hello ladies. You look lovely this evening." Irvine tipped his hat to them. Selphie blushed bright red.

"Where's Rinoa?" Squall asked.

"Well, aren't we curios? Should we tell him Quistis?" Selphie asked.

"I think we better. He'll find out eventually. Rinoa won't be able to make it." Quistis answered.

"What? Why? Did something happen?" Squall burst.

"She wasn't feeling good this morning. She's in her room, resting. And she told us not to let you leave. She says, and I quote, _"have fun without me. I'll be at the next ball."_" Quistis explained.

Squall looked devastated. He turned to Irvine, who looked rather disappointed as well. Squall walked off without another word. Selphie and Quistis look surprised.

"What's with Squall?"

"We thought he would've burst into an argument and raced to see Rinoa. At least, we were hoping for tat." Quistis said.

"You were hoping for that?" Zell asked.

"Is Rinoa even sick?" Irvine asked.

"No, she just wanted to talk with Squall without making a scene down here. So she talked us into putting this on. What's wrong with Squall?" Quistis replied.

Irvine looked around and lead them to a secluded place of the courtyard. "Squall was hoping Rinoa would be here for one important reason. He's been planning this since he realized this would be his last chance before he leaves!"

"Squall's leaving?" Selphie asked.

"His transfer orders came though quicker than expected." Quistis explained.

"But, why did Squall leave like that? What did he want to talk with Rinoa about?" Selphie asked.

"The boy was going to propose to her!" Irvine answered. Quistis and Selphie gasped in unison. They faced each other and stared to head for the girls quarters. Irvine grabbed them and pulled them back. "You can't let her know what he's planning!"

"If we come back up there, she's going to suspect he won't come to see her!" Selphie replied.

"And if she doesn't come down here, they won't see each other again. Tell her…tell her about his transfer." Irvine said.

"I can't tell Rin about that! That's private matters between the staff and the-"

"Are you going to let Rinoa and Squall's relationship end over this? Maybe if she hears this, she'll come looking for him. This could be their last chance, Quistis." Irvine explained.

"What if Rinoa asks why?" Quistis asked.

"Just go Quistis!" Irvine yelled. Quistis took off into a sprint through the courtyard. She pushed past several people, almost knocking someone over. Quistis ran up the stairs and turned down several halls until she reached Rinoa's room. She burst through the door.

Rinoa stood by her window and snapped around when the door burst open. She looked surprised to see Quistis, let alone Quistis were was gasping for air. "What are you doing here?"

"You…you need…to…find. Squall." Quistis gasped.

"You were supposed to bring Squall up here? What happened?" Rinoa asked.

"We tried, but I got pulled away. Squall's transfer orders came through quicker than expected. You need to find him now Rinoa." Quistis explained.

"Squall's being transferred? Why didn't he tell me?" Rinoa asked.

"Maybe he didn't expect it to go so quickly. He's leaving in one day! Just get dressed and find him now!" Quistis ordered.

Rinoa quickly changed into a long white dress. She pulled on her shoes and raced out the door. Despite the risk factor of running in high heeled shoes, Rinoa ran as fast as she could to the courtyard. Quistis did her best to keep up with her.

000000000000000000000000

Squall sat away from the party around him. He leaned against a stone banister leading down to the lower courtyard. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it ad starred at the ring. Squall snapped the box shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Squall Leonhart? I've got a telegram for him." said a small boy. He led a bag over his shoulder.

"Yes, that's me." Squall answered.

The boy handed him a beige envelope and walked away. Squall opened the envelope and took out its contents. Squall read it over and sighed.

"I better start packing. But first I need to find Rinoa." Squall told himself. He stood up and began looking for Irvine, Zell, Selphie, and Quistis.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Rinoa found Irvine, Zell, and Selphie. "Which way did Squall go?" They pointed in the direction. Rinoa took off again, looking for Squall. Quistis stayed behind, catching her breath again.

"Do you think she'll find him?" Selphie asked.

"Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa's in her room right?" they turned to see Squall standing behind them.

"Squall? No, she just took off looking for you!" Quistis answered. She pointed dafter Rinoa's direction.

"If she comes back, tell her to stay put. I'll check back in a few minutes." Squall took off in Rinoa's direction.

"What the hell just happened?" Zell asked.

"I think we screwed up." Irvine answered.

"We screwed up big time." Zell replied. A drop of rain stooped their conversation. He looked up at the sky. Clouds had formed above them and rain began to fall. Zell quickly ran to the orchestra and picked up the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be moving this ball to the conference room, due to weather difficulties. Everyone make their way to the conference room please." Zell explained. Everyone began leaving the courtyard as fast as they could. The rain fell faster and harder.

"Now what?" Selphie asked.

"You two follow everyone else. If you see Rinoa or Squall, stay with them. I'll do the same out here and we'll try to meet up again." Irvine explained. Selphie and Quistis followed the crowd to the conference room.

Rinoa forced herself to stay in the courtyard. People surrounding her pushed past, trying to escape the rain. She kept looking for Squall, but she couldn't find him anywhere. And to make matters worse, she couldn't find Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, or Zell either. Rinoa was now scared. Tears started falling form her face, she wanted to see Squall.

Squall fought his way to stay outside. Despite the rain, he needed to find Rinoa now. He fought his way back to the back of the courtyard and waited. Squall sat on the stone banister and turned to the horizon. He took out the box again and looked at it. _I'm never going to find her._

Squall lifted his head. He could hear the music from the conference hall continued. He recognized the song that he was going to dance with Rinoa.

"_One word, that's all you said. Something' in your voice caused me to turn my head. Your smile, just captured me, And you were in my future as far as I could see. And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still. You asked me if I love you, if I always will,  
"Well you had me from "Hello". I felt love start to grow, The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me. It was over from the start. You completely stole my heart, And now you won't let go. I never even had a chance you know. You had me from "Hello"." _Squall sang along with the melody.

Amongst her crying, Rinoa could hear someone singing. She turned to see Squall's back to her. He sat on the banister, looking at the horizon. Rinoa started running towards Squall.

Irvine watched Rinoa break into a run. He opened his mouth to call her name, but Selphie covered it. She pointed at the banister. Irvine understood and shut his mouth. He watched as Rinoa slowed down and stand behind Squall.

_"Inside, I built a wall .So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall. One touch, you brought it down. The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground, And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again. The last time was the last time I let someone in,  
"But you had me from "Hello". I felt love start to grow. The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me. It was over from the start. You completely stole my heart, And now you won't let go. I never even had the chance you know. You had me from "Hello"." _Squall continued. All he thought about was how Rinoa had changed his life. And he was running out of time.

"_That's all you said. Something' in your voice caused me to turn my head. You had me from "Hello". You had me from "Hello". Girl I've loved you from "Hello"." _Squall finished with the melody. He placed the box into his pocket and sat in the ran.

"Hello." Rinoa said.

Squall bolted around, startled. He hadn't heard her, or anyone, come behind him/ He was surprised, and glad, to see Rinoa. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked, despite being soaked. Her long white dress clung to the curves of her body. Her hair stuck to her face, but still she was beautiful. "I thought-"

"I can explain that. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you. I thought you'd come barging up to my room, but I was wrong." Rinoa explained.

"I should have. But what made you come down here?" Squall asked.

"What you're holding in your hand changed my mind." Rinoa answered.

Squall looked at the envelope and sighed, "I should've told you sooner."

"I call us even right now. So far we've managed to do a fine job of ruining each others night, right?" Rinoa asked. She was about o break down into tears again.

Squall watched as Rinoa tied to keep herself together. "Yeah, but I may be able to change it. Or make it worse."

"I don't think anything could fix this, or make it worse for that matter." Rinoa replied.

Squall stood from the banister and walked to Rinoa, "I can try at least." He wiped the tears from her face and bent down on one knee. He took Rinoa's hands into his and looked into her brown eyes.

"Rinoa Heartilly-Caraway, I want to ask you one simple question that could be the worst one of your life. But I feel if I don't, I'll miss something special in my life that I'll never find again. I know things are going to get harder for us, but I want you to know; I love you . I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you, Rinoa Heartilly-Caraway, marry me?" Squall asked

Rinoa was stunned. Her mouth hung open as she tried to speak, "I…uh…I…" a loud rang of thunder snapped her out of her shock. Rinoa jumped slightly and blinked. She looked at Squall and smiled. "I will!"

Squall smiled and stood up. He took the velvet box out of his pocket and took out the ring. It was a silver band, accented with small diamonds along the band. He slid the ring onto Rinoa's finger.

"But what about your transfer orders? You can't disobey SeeD." Rinoa said.

Squall brushed her hair off of her ears, "then I have a bigger reason to return here. Won't I?"

Rinoa smiled. Tears rolled off her cheeks and mixed with the rain. Squall lightly grabbed her chin and lifted her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's back and held him close. Squall placed his right arm around her waist and brought her body closer to him. They broke apart and squall lightly stroked her cheek.

"I guess you better start packing." Rinoa said.

"Guess I should. But it can wait." Squall replied. He leaned forward and kissed Rinoa once more.

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Hello! So how was it? It suddenly came t me while I was listening to that song an I thought, 'It reminds me of Squall and Rinoa!' so, this is my creation. Thanx for reading! Reviews?_

_rika08_

_Fanfic number 10!!! Whoot whoot!_


End file.
